


Cover for "Snapshots of a Reconciliation" by xris

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113914144647/marvel-covers-snapshots-of-a-reconciliation">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Snapshots of a Reconciliation" by xris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snapshots Of A Reconcilliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249279) by [Xris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/pseuds/Xris). 



**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113914144647/marvel-covers-snapshots-of-a-reconciliation)


End file.
